Harry Potter and the Seven Sins
by BloodRedKing
Summary: Harry dies in the final battle a long with Voldemort and the two fuse into a powerful hollow with Harry's spirit being the stronger of two and becoming the dominant one. Watch as he transforms into an all-new kind of hollow stronger then Arrancars.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Seven Sins

Prologue

"Yo" Normal speech

'Yo' Normal thought

"_Yo" Hollow/ Arrancar/ Vizard/ Deadly Sin speech_

'_Yo' Hollow/ Arrancar/ Vizard/ Deadly Sin thought_

"**Yo" Zanpakuto speech**

'**Yo' Zanpakuto thought**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Bleach or any other anime used in this fan fiction. This is purely for entertainment purposes and not profit.

Summary: Harry dies in the final battle a long with Voldemort and the two fuse into a powerful hollow with Harry's spirit being the stronger of two and becoming the dominant one. Watch as he transforms into an all-new kind of hollow even more powerful then Arrancars and he won't be alone.

Harry looked at his no their new body. He knew that both he and Voldemort had died and that their spirits somehow fused. Thankfully his spirit had won out but wherever or whatever he was he didn't know. The first thing he had to do was learn more about this place. After walking through the white sands for a while he came to a creature that looked like a giant scorpion but with a mask for a face. _'Guess I might as well ask him for information.' _ Harry thought but moved out of the way when the creature shot a red sphere from its stinger at him.

"_Interesting a newborn hollow who is also a newborn Vasto Lorde. Eating you should make me powerful indeed."_ The scorpion said earning a glare from Harry.

'_So whatever a hollow it is it seems they're cannibalistic and eating each other makes them stronger. That attack shouldn't be hard to replicate.' _Harry thought smirking. He then raised two fingers and fired off the same sphere only with his being green. Harry's accuracy was deadly and blasted the creature's stinger off. Harry's eyes widened as the tail and stinger both disintegrated and blood pulled under where the tail had been.

"_It Burns It Burns Make it stop." _The scorpion screamed. Harry obliged shooting the thing in the mask and making its face dissolve. He then walked up to it and to his surprise ate it.

After eating it he found not only did he feel stronger but he had also gained knowledge on both this place and what he was. He smirked looking out over the sands. _"Perhaps I should see how strong I can become then see what will happen if I remove my mask myself instead of seeking out this Aizen person." _Harry said to no one in particular.

*Nine years later*

Harry reached up to his mask slowly. He had spent the past nine years getting stronger and he believed he was now ready for this. He grabbed his mask and ripped it off completely. Dark green spiritual energy then enveloped him and shot into the sky. When it died down Harry looked a bit like he did before he died but had green streaks in his hair and eyes like Voldemort's but the same color they were before he died. He also had two zanpakutos and the kanji for Wrath on his right shoulder. _"Well now this is interesting. I can feel your spiritual pressure you can come out of hiding now." _Harry said picking up his zanpakutos and putting them on the belt of the green robe that had materialized.

A man with shoulder length spike blonde hair and a blood red fox mask stepped out. He had on a red robe and two zanpakuto as well. _"Allow me to introduce myself brother with both my name in life and my title. My name was Naruto Uzumaki, and my title is Pride. I am the leader of the most powerful hollows the deadly sins. You make the sixth one of us Wrath." _The blond said removing his mask and revealing the kanji for pride on his left cheek. He also had blue fox eyes. To Harry's surprise the mask vanished when it was removed. (Like a Vizard's mask but the sins don't have to train to keep their masks on they can wear them indefinitely but they don't have to.)

"_Who says I want to be one of these deadly sins?" _Harry said getting a smirk from Naruto.

"_Oh but you already are after all that mark on your shoulder says so. You have taken the title of Wrath. Now would you kindly tell me your past name?" _Pride said smirking. (After the sins introduce themselves they will only be called by their titles it will make it easier on the reader and me hopefully. Except from Harry who will only be called by his sin title by the other sins and other characters.)

Harry sighed realizing this man was right. _"I had two names before I became a hollow after all my hollow body was the fusion of me and my enemy. My names were Harry Potter and Voldemort." _Harry said. Pride nodded and then led him to a distant part of Hueco Mundo where the other four Sins were waiting.

*Hueco Mundo Oasis*

Harry was shocked when they made it their. This was the only place in Hueco Mundo where he had seen water. Around it were three guys and one girls. The first guy closest to Harry had on deep purple almost black robe. He also had two zanpakuto and long blonde hair in a ponytail. On the back of his robe was a strange circle. (The transmutation circle.) Next to that guy was the only girl in the group who had black hair. Her robe was pink like everyone else she had two zanpakuto. The next guy had silver robes. He was kind of fat and had brown hair. He also had something in his hand and was eaten. Harry could see on his hand the kanji for gluttony. The one next to him had silver gravity defying hair and an eye patch under his left eye.

A/N: Ok this is where I will stop next time will be the introductions. Everyone that guesses the others names and titles gets a cookie. Gluttony's title doesn't count since he was already revealed.


	2. Meet the Family

Harry Potter and the Seven Sins

Chapter 1: Meet the family

"Yo" Normal speech

'Yo' Normal thought

"_Yo" Hollow/ Arrancar/ Vizard/ Deadly Sin speech_

'_Yo' Hollow/ Arrancar/ Vizard/ Deadly Sin thought_

"**Yo" Zanpakuto speech**

'**Yo' Zanpakuto thought**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Bleach or any other anime used in this fan fiction. This is purely for entertainment purposes and not profit.

Summary: Harry dies in the final battle a long with Voldemort and the two fuse into a powerful hollow with Harry's spirit being the stronger of two and becoming the dominant one. Watch as he transforms into an all-new kind of hollow even more powerful then Arrancars and he won't be alone.

The sin sitting closest to Harry stood up and walked over to him. _"You must be the new sin Wrath right?" _He asked getting a nod from Harry. _"Your old name doesn't matter to me but I might as well tell you mine. My name was Edward Elric. My title is Greed." _He said moving his robe to show the kanji over his heart. He then shook Harry's hand.

The next person to step up was the woman. _"Unlike these two I not only don't care what your real name is but I see no interest in telling you mine. My title is Lust." _She said before sitting back down. Harry instantly decided he didn't like her.

The next one to come up to him was the one eating who he had already figured out was Gluttony. _"Yo my name was Choji Akamichi. You don't have to give me your old name though. Oh and my title if you haven't already seen it is Gluttony."_ He said smirking and then walked back to his seat taking another bite of whatever he was eating.

The last one to approach Harry was the silver haired man who appeared extremely lazy. _"Yo my name was Kakashi Hatake. Don't really care what your name was though. My title is Sloth." _Sloth said.

Harry nodded thinking that his afterlife had just gotten more interesting. For now he'd just sit back and see what fate had in store for him now. _"Pride could you tell me what is with these swords and how you had a hollow mask on when we first met?" _Harry asked looking at him.

Pride smiled before nodding. _"These swords are our Zanpakuto. Like Shinigami we have the power to use both Shikai and Bankai. There are other hollows called Arrancar that have zanpakuto as well but theirs are different. As for the mask our past hollow masks can be summoned at will to exponentially increase our spiritual powers. To use your Zanpakutos names though you'll have to meditate and communicate with the spirits of them."_ Pride said.

Harry nodded before walking over to a tree in the Oasis and sitting under it Indian style. He sat both of his Zanpakuto across his laps then closed his eyes.

*Harry's mindscape*

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in front of Hogwarts and was shocked. _"W-what the hell this isn't possible." _Harry said.

"**Oh you believed that inner world wouldn't represent your past life did you Potter?"** A voice that Harry knew all to well said. Harry turned around and saw the one person he thought he would never have to see again Voldemort.

"_So then your one of my Zanpakuto spirits? But I already know your name." _Harry said only for Voldemort to laugh.

"**Use your head boy do you think I would be reborn as your Zanpakuto spirit just to keep my past name. Don't think I'll just give you my name either." **Voldemort said smirking.

"**If you're going to test scar head now then I want a chance to test him as well." **Said another voice Harry recognized and a platinum blonde came out of the shadows. **"Don't look so surprised Potter I was killed during the war as well after all." **

Harry looked at both of them. _'Great two of my greatest enemies as my weapons. Wait test?' _He thought before speaking part of what was on his mind. _"What do you mean test?"_

"**Some Zanpakuto just shout at their wielders until they can hear their names. Where as others like us give their wielders tests those who fail lose their chance to ever learn their Zanpakuto's name." **Voldemort said.

Harry nodded. _"Alright then lets get on with the test." _Harry said.

Both Voldemort and Malfoy smirked before pulling two items out of seemingly nowhere. Voldemort was holding the sword of Gryffindor. Whereas Malfoy was holding the sorcerers stone. Then they both threw them in Hogwarts Lake that mostly froze except for one spot. **"You have one hour to acquire both items if you don't acquire them you fail."** Voldemort said.

Harry ran to the edge of the lake where it was frozen. He then jumped into the lake and swam after the object. He noticed that the water suddenly started making him feel heavier. _'Guh damn it I can't fail here I have to succeed.'_ Harry then released spiritual pressure making him lighter and then thought of something making himself move faster. He smirked as he grabbed the sword in his right hand and the stone in his left. After he grabbed it he was teleported out of the lake in front of both Voldemort and Malfoy who shockingly were grinning. _"I would have thought you two would want me to fail." _Harry said.

"**Why would we want you to fail? If you fail our true power can never be realized."** Draco said. **"Now then we'll tell you our names. My name is Snow Dragon King."**

"**My name is Serpent of Death.**" Voldemort said. **"My zanpakuto is the one with the snake on its sheath. Where as Snow Dragon King's is the one with a dragon hand guard." **He said.

Harry smiled at this. He was then ejected from his mind.

*Hueco Mundo Oasis*

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was back in the oasis. _'Now all I need to do is figure out you two's release commands.' _Harry said getting the mental image from both of them in his mind.

A/N: Ok there is the end of this chapter. Please review. Next chapter will have more interactions between Harry and the other sins.


End file.
